Darn You Draco!
by The Jazzled Author
Summary: Written for Things I am not allowed to do in Hogwarts challenge. Draco helps his cousin with her charms. And ends up in a broom closet. Dramione, Fred/OC. Disclaimer On Profile, Non Graphic snogging.


"Draco, can you help me with my charms?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, but please be careful with your aim." He said, remembering last time.

"Good. Engorgio." I said. Aiming Very Carefully.

"Oh My gosh that is really, BIG. You said you'd be careful with your aim."

"I was, that was where I was aiming. It worked thank you Cousin Draco." I said adopting that Malfoy Smirk.

"Fix It." He snarled.

" Come on there's a potion that fixes it, and I know where it is." I said running towards the closet where Fred would meet me with Hermione.

"Good, I'm glad you were prepared." He said.

"Now come on." I said.

"Why didn't you have it with you?" He asked running to catch up.

" I don't know, i thought you might have someone who would appreciate the changes." I said, shrugging. I knew very well he was single.

"Very Funny Kid." He growled, Geez he's moody.

"Here it is. Go in and get it." I said opening the door.

"I don't know which one it is." He said.

"Well. I'm claustrophobic. So Wait. I know just the person to help you. There she is." I said pointing to where Hermione was standing, looking annoyed, as Fred stalled her. " Hermione could you help Draco out. You see he was helping me practice my charms, and he needs help finding the antidote to Engorgio which is in that closet."I asked walking towards her.

"I Guess. I can it'll only take a minute." She said, looking suspicious.

"Good, It's a bright purple and in a very familiar but odd shaped bottle, that has a lot to due with Draco's Problem." I laughed.

"What Shape, Kiddo?" Draco asked skeptically.

"A wand. Get Your Gelled blonde head out of the toilet Malfoy." I Yelled.

"Hey, with you and your partner's in crime who knows?" He shrugged.

"See, He would have appreciated it." Fred said.

"Fred, No. He wouldn't, and it would be dreadfully tacky." I told him.

"As tacky as Ron telling Lupin that he thought that once you went Black you never went back?" Ron was trying to impress me, he failed misreably.

" Definately, You do know I'm going to have to get your brother for that?" Lupin was my hero, and it was very well known, that if you insulted him you had to deal with me and Fred, since He had saved Fred's life.

" I do, and Will help." He smiled.

" Good, Now do you remember the spell, Fred?" I asked they were in the closet. I shut the door.  
"Yes, I do." He murmured the spells one to lock them in, one to make them tell the truth, and one to make mood lighting in there. "How come I never find us together in a "

"5 year age difference Fred you're only here because you need your seventh year potions." I said, reminding him of the only thing that kept him from shoving me in a broom closet.

"So, Didn't one of those romantic freaks you like say Love can Bridge the Ages?" He asked, bringing up my love of Muggle Poetry.

"Yes, but he wasn't talking about our situation." I said.  
"You are such a jerk, you say the worst things about me, then punch some one over something he said. Why do you have to be such a hypocrite."Hermione's voice yelled.  
"Because I bloody Love you Okay, that's why." Draco yelled back.

"What?" She asked. Everything was going to plan.

"That's Why I insulted you because if my father of any of his friends found out I loved you they would kill you, and Hermione I do belive the other is rather apparent." He said, You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're still supposed to explain." Hermione whined.

"Why?"

"Cause it's romantic."

"Romance is well , Fine. Cause insulting you is my job because I don't mean it, and he did."

"Aw, that is so sweet."

"Sweet enough for you to kiss me already?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What we are in a broom closet, with mood lighting, I just professed my love for you."

"I love you two Draco."

"Why aren't we romantic like that?" Fred asked.

"Fred Weasley which of us is the girl in this relationship." I asked him, knowing my wording would make his day.

"Yes! You Just Said We're In A Relationship!" He screamed, happily.

"Fred." I said.

"I know, but we're getting there." He smiled.

"Sure we are Fred." I smiled, shaking my head.

"YES!" He exclaimed.

"Fred, I'm still not gonna kiss you." I told him.

"No." He whined.

"You guys can come out now." I told them

"We." Draco said.

"Don't." Hermione moaned, in between kisses.

"Want to." She finished, hurried.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"Mission Accomplished." Fred and I hi-5ed, he laced his fingers in mine, and looked at me.

"Small, Lovable, Evil, Cousin. Thank You." Draco moaned.

"I learned from the best, and I know I'm lovable, and you two owe us, Big Time." I smiled.

"GO AWAY, HAVING MY COUSIN LECTURE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF INTENSE SNOGGING IS BAD." Draco, moaned, loudly and hurriedly.

"Fred, You are Buying Me FireWhisky." I said.

"Darn You Draco!" Fred yelled at him.


End file.
